The National Cancer Institute (NCI) Center for Global Health and the Office of Cancer Centers has requested proposals targeted to promote cancer research and to increase research capacity in low and mid -income countries (LMICs) through collaborations or research partnerships established between the NCI designated Cancer Centers and foreign institutions.